Chat
by Mr. Decim
Summary: Ele poderia enumerar claramente porque odiava usar o sistema de mensagens: não era rápido como uma conversa; ele não tinha uma mão, o que tornava as coisas difíceis; as interpretações erradas eram frequentes e, por fim, não conseguia controlar sua esposa e o novo estranho fetiche dela. (Sasuke e Sakura. UN. 18 leve).
Os créditos de personagens e universo vão para Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **CHAT**

Seria sempre a mesma coisa, ano após ano, reencontro após reencontro: 363 dias incomunicável, 2 com ligações falhadas em que não se conseguia entender uma frase sem perder a paciência.

As nações ninjas ainda não haviam aprimorado o sistema de torres e estendido o sinal para celulares a locais inóspitos, justamente porque parecia inútil: ninguém vivia ou ia até esses lugares de João ninguém. Exceto, claro, Sasuke, em sua missão secreta para proteger o mundo. Sem contar os períodos que ele passava em outras dimensões, onde nem mesmo seu falcão era útil.

Contudo, num daqueles dias de sorte, ao caminhar por uma floresta ou numa trilha de montanhas, Sasuke conseguia encontrar uma área com algum sinal aproveitável, podendo entrar em contato com sua família e saber notícias gerais a respeito de sua esposa, filha e vila, logo depois de dar algum relatório ao hokage mais absurdamente chato que já existiu.

Assim, finalmente livre daquele superior pervertido e grisalho, ligava para o número que sabia de cor. O contato "Minha Esposa" – editado pela própria dona – ficava em destaque na tela, com até uma estrela por baixo, junto com uma foto que, também, Sakura tirou de si mesma junto ao bebê de ambos, num pequeno sequestro de seu aparelho meses atrás.

Ela atendeu ao segundo toque.

— ...suke-kun! Tu ... bem?

Uma veia já saltou na testa do homem, recostando-se numa árvore. A ligação estava um lixo total, cheia de interferências, cortando a voz de sua esposa numa proporção de quatro palavras por segundo.

Como sempre.

— Sakura.

Ela soltou alguma palavra entusiasmada que ele nem se deu ao trabalho de decifrar. Até se esforçaram para se comunicarem por ali, mais uma vez, mas o resultado era sempre igual: estresse e nada.

Ao menos, no meio de todos aqueles chiados e interrupções na linha, ouviu a Uchiha reclamar de alguma coisa sobre isso, sugerindo em seguida a única coisa que funcionava e pela qual podiam ter algum diálogo decente: _a ligação está falhando, querido. Vamos ter que nos falar por mensagens._

Sasuke _odiava_ mensagens.

Ele queria ouvir a voz dela, apesar de tudo.

Não que estivesse ficando adepto de toda a barulheira que Sakura conseguia fazer, mas passar tanto tempo com o silêncio não trazia uma perspectiva sempre agradável, por mais que ele gostasse. Além disso, estava acostumado a tê-la como companhia na viagem. Fora que era insuportável escrever com uma mão só.

Segundos depois, seu aparelho vibrou. Uma versão menor da foto de Sakura e Sarada pulou na tela, juntamente com um balão cinza. No topo do chat: _Grupo Clã Uchiha_. Parecia piada. Só tinha aos dois lá, já que Sarada achava que um celular – como qualquer outra coisa que via pela frente – era para mastigar e babar com os dentes que estavam nascendo. Mas Sakura, quando ele reclamava, costumava dizer com malícia: _mas, ora, nunca sabemos quando a família pode aumentar..._

O Uchiha abriu a conversa, os fantasmas de um chat anterior em balões acima.

Minha esposa disse: "Oi, querido!"

Havia um coração vermelho na frente. Sasuke ignorou-o.

Você disse: "Ei."

Minha esposa disse: "Está tudo bem? Estou com saudades, não consegui entender nada do que disse por telefone."

Você disse: "Nem eu a você."

Minha esposa disse: "Precisam arrumar isso logo. Mas tenho boas notícias: hoje nossa Sarada ficou de pé sozinha! Olha isso!"

[Minha esposa enviou uma imagem em anexo]

Demorou pelo menos dois minutos para o upload. Paciência.

Transferência concluída, lá estava sua bola de carne, num vestido vermelho e casaco amarelo, apoiando as mãos no sofá e se achando o máximo. Ela sorria tanto que Sasuke podia ver aqueles dois dentinhos de baixo. Salvou a imagem, sentindo saudades de casa de um jeito que ele não gostava. Não era bom para a missão estar com a cabeça em outro lugar.

Minha esposa disse: "Fofa, não é?"

Você disse: "Faça essa criança parar de crescer."

Minha esposa disse: "Hahaha, bem que eu gostaria! Quando você volta?"

Três carinhas com olhos brilhando seguiram-se à mensagem.

Você disse: "Logo. Essa expedição é curta."

Minha esposa disse: "E quanto tempo dura _logo_?"

Você disse: "... Duas semanas, talvez."

Sasuke não se preocupou em contar, mas várias carinhas sorridentes surgiram enfileiradas. Ele ainda não estava pronto para descobrir porque Sakura gostava tanto dessas coisas ou como ele podia imaginá-la fazendo exatamente aquelas expressões.

Minha esposa disse: "Isso! Há algo que queria comer? Algo especial?"

Você disse: "Sakura, não faça disso grande coisa."

Minha esposa disse: "Mas é grande coisa! Vamos, me fale."

 _Você disse: "Tanto faz."_ [FALHA NO ENVIO]

Você disse: "Eu só quero comer..."

 _Você disse: "Qualquer coisa serve."_ [FALHA NO ENVIO]

Merda. Começou o tormento. Enviou uma mensagem aleatória como teste.

Você disse: "Sakura."

Duas fileiras de carinhas envergonhadas ocuparam sua tela. Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. Que diabo...? O lembrete " _Minha esposa está digitando..."_ parecia uma tormenta.

Minha esposa disse: "Sasuke-kun! Você nunca tinha escrito algo assim, oh, meu Deus! Estou tão emocionada."

Você disse: "Hn? Do que está falando?"

Minha esposa disse: " _Eu só quero comer Sakura_."

Minha esposa disse: "É a coisa mais pervertida que você já me disse."

A cara de Sasuke ficou branca como um papel. Como ela tinha capacidade para interpretar as coisas assim...?

Você disse: "Sakura, você entendeu errado."

Minha esposa disse: "Querido, não adianta se arrepender e desconversar."

Ele poderia facilmente tirar um print da conversa e enviá-la, acabando com o mal-entendido, mas, para isso, precisaria das duas mãos. E por um acaso estava lhe faltando uma delas. Maldição! Abandonou a ideia, sabendo que digitar explicações também seria desperdiçar um tempo que os dois não tinham.

Você disse: "Bem, onde está Sarada?"

Minha esposa disse: "Hm... dormiu não faz muito tempo, está aqui do meu lado."

Minha esposa disse: "Não mude o assunto. Tem algo que eu quero te pedir."

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça silenciosamente para si mesmo, aguardando ela dizer o que queria. Não demorou para que seu celular voltasse a vibrar e uma nova mensagem dela surgisse, estranhando sua falta de respostas.

Minha esposa disse: "Hey, querido..."

Minha esposa disse: "Sasuke-kun..."

Você disse: "Diz."

Minha esposa disse: "Sobre o que eu quero..."

Minha esposa disse: "Me manda um nude?"

Sasuke piscou, confuso.

Você disse: "?"

Minha esposa disse: "?"

Minha esposa disse: "O que significa isso?"

Você disse: "O que é nude?"

O Uchiha recebeu uma carinha maliciosa. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se.

Minha esposa disse: "Oh, você não sabe?"

Você disse: "Fala de uma vez."

[Minha esposa enviou uma imagem em anexo]

Depois dos minutos eternos para que a foto finalmente fosse enviada, Sasuke agradeceu por estar encostado numa árvore, bem perto do solo e muito seguro, pois em outras circunstâncias poderia ter pedido o equilíbrio, já que o ar já se fora mesmo. Ele certamente sabia que na foto era Sakura, porque ele reconheceria aqueles peitos em qualquer lugar, pois era tudo que tinha na imagem: a blusa dela aberta, sem sutiã, apenas o braço cobrindo-os muito mal, o foco nos seios num ângulo privilegiado.

Oh, merda!

Você disse: "Sakura, mas o que...?"

Minha esposa disse: "Um nude é tipo isso. Fotos íntimas, muito íntimas."

Você disse: "..."

Estava chocado demais para elaborar uma boa resposta.

Minha esposa disse: "Pode me mandar um?"

O Uchiha pensou por um segundo e voltou a digitar.

Você disse: "Não é questão de poder, eu não quero."

Minha esposa disse: "Não vai ser nada que eu já não tenha visto, você sabe."

Você disse: "Isso já não é meu problema."

Minha esposa disse: "Nós podemos trocar. Eu mando um, você manda outro."

Você disse: "Não."

Uma série de carinhas choramingando apareceram na conversa. O Uchiha bufou.

Como ele faria para voltar a um assunto mais seguro? Sakura estava agindo estranha, não sabia como interpretar aquilo ou reagir. Claro que a perspectiva de andar por aí com fotos proibidas de sua mulher parecia levemente tentadora... mas se sua matemática estava certa, havia algo de injusto nisso: ele tinha apenas uma coisa para mostrar. Ela tinha pelo menos três.

Interrompeu aqueles pensamentos estúpidos. Que diabo! Ele estava _considerando_ aquele disparate?

Você disse: "Fale de outra coisa."

Minha esposa disse: "Conversa picante, então."

Você disse: "Qual o seu problema hoje?"

Minha esposa disse: "Foi você que começou com tudo isso. Disse... que queria me comer."

Você disse: "Não foi o que eu disse."

Ela demorou muito tempo para mandar uma resposta. O Uchiha até ficou imaginando se o sinal tinha morrido de vez, mas pelo visto estava tudo funcionando. Quando a kunoichi finalmente respondeu, Sasuke percebeu como suas monossílabas eram irritantes.

Minha esposa disse: "Hn."

Você disse: "?"

Minha esposa disse: "Hn!"

Você disse: "Que foi?"

Minha esposa disse: "Nada."

Você disse: "Pela última vez, não vou mandar essa coisa. Nude."

Minha esposa disse: "Você que sabe".

Mais uma vez a carinha maliciosa de antes marcou presença.

[Minha esposa enviou uma imagem em anexo]

Traindo a si mesmo, um espinho de gelo atravessou a garganta de Sasuke, fazendo com que o carregamento daquela foto parecesse mais lento que os das outras. Oh, inferno, ele estava curioso e entrando no jogo de Sakura – e sabia disso. Deveria inventar uma desculpa e entrar em contato apenas quando tivesse sorte de novo, mas pelo visto era tarde demais.

Upload completo.

Uma boca pintada de vinho e um pirulito entre os lábios, a língua envolvendo-o na parte de baixo de maneira cuidadosa e sensual. Não fosse apenas isso, uma legenda debochada acompanhava a fotografia: _podia ser a gente, querido, mas você não colabora_.

Você disse: "Pare de enviar esse tipo de foto."

Minha esposa disse: "Você pode não querer me dar uma sua, mas não pode me impedir de mandar as minhas, haha. Eu sempre esperei por essa brecha."

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

Você disse: "Está me dizendo que há mais?"

Minha esposa disse: "Está interessado? Claro que há, várias."

Mas, ao contrário, Sasuke não pareceu nem um pouco satisfeito com isso.

Você disse: "E se você mandar isso por engano para outra pessoa?"

Minha esposa disse: "Não sou tão estúpida. Elas são exclusivas."

Você disse: "E se perdesse seu celular?"

Minha esposa disse: "Em primeiro lugar, meu telefone tem senha e essas pastas estão criptografadas. Em segundo lugar, sinto o cheiro de seus ciúmes daqui."

O Uchiha parou, petrificado, os dedos incapazes de digitar qualquer coisa. Sendo acusado de ciúmes com essa facilidade... É claro que ele estava sim pensando na possibilidade de algum estúpido estranho dirigir à sua mulher o olhar que apenas ele poderia dirigir a ela ou, este mesmo ser, ter o privilégio de pôr os olhos onde apenas ele estava autorizado.

Minha esposa disse: "Querido, você não quer analisar melhor?"

Você disse: "?"

Você disse: "Analisar o quê? Você?"

Uma carinha envergonhada.

Minha esposa disse: "Você pode me analisar o quanto quiser, claro, mas eu estou falando da minha proposta."

Você disse: "Achei que já tinha desistido. Não e não."

Minha esposa disse: "Pode ser por cima da calça... quer dizer, você está... naquele estado?"

Sasuke quase sorriu. Ela precisava se decidir se ia ser pervertida ou puritana.

Você disse: "Que estado?"

Minha esposa disse: "Você sabe, Sasuke-kun! Aquele... duro... 21 cm. Kyah!"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, irritado.

Você disse: "Que história é essa? Eu não tenho 21."

Minha esposa disse: "Ouvi dizer que homens gostam de ser paparicados com essas coisas."

O rapaz rolou os olhos.

Você disse: "Entenda bem, 21 já é anomalia, não elogio."

Minha esposa disse: "Que maldade, haha."

Minha esposa disse: "E não me respondeu."

Você disse: "Eu estou normal, Sakura."

Era praticamente uma mentira deslavada, comprovou ao olhar para baixo. Mas não daria esse gostinho a ela.

Minha esposa disse: "Prove".

Você disse: "Provar?"

Minha esposa disse: "Tire uma foto".

Você disse: "Está me achando com cara de idiota?"

Você disse: "Para que quer isso?"

Minha esposa disse: "Porque eu acho que um nude seu me fará uma boa companhia, e porque eu quero te desafiar a fazer algo que normalmente você não faria, querido."

Você disse: "Hn..."

Minha esposa disse: "Pense nisso. Quando você chegar... eu vou realizar qualquer fantasia que você tenha. Qualquer uma."

Na hora, flashes da ideia sacana – há muito enclausurada e secretamente alimentada –de sua esposa vestida de avental lhe assolou. Tudo porque num maldito dia, enquanto ela preparava o almoço e ele segurava Sarada, repentinamente, começou a chover. Os lençóis no varal viraram a fonte da preocupação dela, que correu para fora em seu heroico resgate.

Voltou toda molhada.

A roupa colada ao corpo, agora transparente, dava a impressão de nudez... não fosse o avental. Interessante como ele escondia tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Mas ele não podia cair em tentação! Deus, livrai-o do mal, amém.

Você disse: "Você não tem nenhum moribundo para curar?"

Minha esposa disse: "Não tenho, não."

Minha esposa disse: "Estou disponível para você."

Oh, tão brega.

A carinha de malícia foi enviada para ele.

Dessa vez, ela demorou para escrever alguma coisa. Sasuke deixou a tela aberta, esperando. Aquela maluca estaria escolhendo alguma foto suspeita de novo? Ele não estava em boas condições para lidar com isso.

Apesar de tudo, foto nenhuma veio, apenas uma frase sem aquelas carinhas caricatas.

Minha esposa disse: "Aposto que estava esperando um nude."

O rosto do Uchiha ficou vermelho.

Você disse: "Você está delirando."

Minha esposa disse: "Não vai me dar mesmo o que eu quero, não é?"

Você disse: "Não."

Minha esposa disse: "Já que é assim, é você quem vai realizar uma fantasia minha daqui duas semanas."

Sorte eles estarem tão longe, do contrário Sakura notaria que ele ficou interessado.

Você disse: "Isso tudo já não é uma?"

Minha esposa disse: "Ah, não, querido. Isso é diversão. Minha fantasia é... outra coisa."

O Uchiha lutou contra o impulso de saber o que era. E perdeu.

Você disse: "Explique-se."

Aquela maldita carinha maliciosa voltou a assombrá-lo.

Minha esposa disse: "Genjutsu."

Sasuke fez uma careta. Genjutsu? Ele só os usava para uma coisa e o resultado nunca era positivo para a vítima. Ela queria ser atormentada por uma ilusão para acabar com a mente em frangalhos? Ele casou-se com uma masoquista? Mas que tipo de masoquista, por mais que goste de encontrar o "prazer na dor", vai deixar um Uchiha brincar com sua mente em sã consciência? Estava certo de que Sakura perdeu a cabeça de vez.

Você disse: "Não acho uma boa ideia."

Minha esposa disse: "Deixe-me explicar melhor... eu estou falando de usar seu sharingan... para, por exemplo, simular algo do tipo quente, um genjutsu nesse sentido, não para me deixar em coma."

Minha esposa disse: "Você pode fazer isso, não pode?"

Minha esposa disse: "Quer dizer... por favor?"

Se alguns de seus parentes estivessem vivos e soubessem disso, certamente dariam um bom sermão de como não usar o dom precioso dos Uchiha nesse tipo de coisa. Contudo, não havia ninguém para censurá-lo, nem uma alma para impedi-lo e dizer que era errado. Já estava predisposto a abraçar essa ideia.

Um genjutsu é seu território natural. O que quer que sua mente crie será feito... se ele quisesse, por exemplo, colocar sua esposa apenas de avental lá, poderia. Apesar de tudo, tentou ser o mais impessoal possível em sua resposta:

Você disse: "...Ok."

No milésimo seguinte, a tela foi entulhada de corações e rostinhos felizes.

Minha esposa disse: "Wooooow! Não acredito! Você vai fazer... ooh! Mal posso esperar!"

O rapaz aguardou silenciosamente o surto dela se acalmar, percebendo que Sakura continuava digitando alguma coisa.

Minha esposa disse: "Infelizmente, eu tenho que ir, querido... não consigo mais."

Franziu as sobrancelhas.

[Minha esposa enviou uma imagem em anexo]

Sasuke imaginou que seria uma foto de qualquer coisa queimando na cozinha ou de Sarada que havia acordado e agora bagunçava o quarto ou até uma foto de despedida com os lábios dela formando um beijo, como era o que acontecia geralmente. Enganou-se. Quando a transferência terminou, viu um botão de calça branca conhecida aberto e o zíper baixado, a mão da kunoichi dentro da própria calcinha. Tão sexy que ele suspirou.

Minha esposa disse: "Por favor, volte em segurança. Beijos, beijos."

Minha esposa disse: "Eu te amo, querido."

Então, ela se foi. A luz de "online" apagando-se, acostumada com o fato de que ele não era nada bom com despedidas verbais, de modo que não esperava por elas.

Agora, sozinho, Sasuke não se levantou de imediato.

 _Ah, isso é tão irritante_ , pensou, apagando a tela do celular, deixando-o ao seu lado. Não estava no melhor _estado_ e não sabia ainda por que. Ou melhor, sabia bem, mas não queria se dar por vencido que tão somente as fotos dela e a péssima lábia eram a causa disso. Fazia aquele volume na calça preta que Sakura costumava gostar, o Uchiha tocou por cima, inclinando-se para frente quando o fez, mais sensível do que pensou que estaria.

Seus olhos capturaram pelo canto o telefone, abandonado no chão. Suspirou.

Bem...

Você disse: "Você venceu."

[Uchiha Sasuke enviou uma imagem em anexo]

—

—

Fim.

* * *

Escrevi despretensiosamente e espero que gostem.


End file.
